Racket frames are known in which the frame, arranged in a plane, is deformable within the plane by bending, and is strung on its interior with strings or the like under tension and fixedly joined to a rigid holding member at a junction. Tensioning means are arranged at the frame junction to adjust the magnitude of the tension in the strings.
A known frame of the kind referred to has load-transmitting members arranged along the frame (German Letters of Disclosure 3,615,123). The accommodation of these members in or on the frame is troublesome and costly in some cases.